kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zaralyyth
Re:Regarding the Rio Wiki Your new wiki seems in pretty good shape, but honestly, I don't think you should've made it just yet. It's always better to try and adopt a wiki rather than create a new one - in this case it's because, just as an example, whenever someone searches up "rio" on Google, articles from the other Rio Wiki will pop up first. You also say you haven't received any replies at all from the other admins? This whole plan to get the Rio Wiki in order only started a few days ago - I don't think you've allowed enough time for the admins to get back to you. I may know of how I can get a hold of one of the admins that seems to still edit other wiki sites and might find my message. I suppose I'll contact them when I get the time. If I don't receive a reply from them after a few weeks, I suppose I could try to send in an adoption request, although I'm pretty sure it'll be declined since I haven't edited there myself and the wiki's not inactive. If nothing else, THEN it would probably be a good time to just work on another wiki... Concerning the wiki header image: Yeah, it's not a customizable option in the Theme Designer. You need to know some CSS coding and place it in the wiki's CSS stylesheet called "MediaWiki:Wikia.css". This is the code: *''Note: Replace the capped letters with the image's URL.'' .WikiHeaderRestyle { background: url(IMAGE URL GOES IN HERE); } If you need any other help with styling, you can always try the Wikia Community Forums; I almost ALWAYS find a topic that someone else has already made that matches closely to my question. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on your 100 edits! Congratulations! ~~SOB~~ 20:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (No Title) Where does it say on the owl's page that she never regreted oogyway dying? It's kinda of important relation ship wise. RE: It is in the plot. Also, taking over the Jade Palace is not part of the relationship. You don't need the same information twice. And because her hearing of Oogway's passing is part of the plot, it should not be included in the "Relationship" section. The owl reacting only in joy that Oogway is dead and not show any hint of remorse should be in relationship. That she didn't care at that point. Right? Umm..? Um... I dont know what happened in the chat but i'm sorry? Shane Gingrich 00:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Shane Ging RE: I don't think anything is wrong.Zaralith 02:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello ^^ you did asked me where i come from? Sorry for no request :( Was afk and i say it to you when i see you aigan in the Chat brb :) viper 21:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Viper Re:Editing Other's Accounts So, pardon my intrusion, but I read the message you sent VaporMist about you having two accounts on this wiki. I'm not sure if you were aware, but there's a policy on this wiki that restricts users to just one user account. Before I tell you why, is there any particular reason why you use two accounts on this site (that you feel comfortable sharing)? 22:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks for telling me. Well, what I've done in the past is block the extra account indefinitely. I can do that to your SuperSonicFire account, but I don't think it would be necessary in this case. You can have it instead as a backup account if you want, but you'll have to cease from using it and note on your profile page that it's a backup of your Zaralith account. This way it won't confuse people and it won't be breaking site policy. :Whichever you choose, you'll have to figure out what to do with your news blogs. I think starting one of those was a brilliant idea. I remember thinking a while back about starting one, but I never really got the time. I'm really happy you do it and think you should keep doing them if you want to. :) :The reason the account policy was first set was because Wikipedia and other wikis have a similar policy. I wasn't exactly sure of the reason at first, but I thought it would be a good idea to have it on this wiki as well. But after having run into a couple other users who created multiple accounts, I can see a few reasons why wiki sites don't allow it: :*First off, it gets very confusing how to tell who from who. You wouldn't really be sure who to call a user if they edited back and forth between accounts. :*Going along with that, such identity confusion would provide the perfect opportunity for troublemakers to cause chaos around the site. They can do this through vandalizing, trolling (one would think it was more than one user doing it), and possibly evading blocks if it ever got to that point. I don't think you're like this at all and most likely never will be, but it wouldn't be fair to other users to allow one user to have another account. :*I think each separate account would also possibly mess up voting and polling done on the site. Again, going along with identity confusion, one would think it was more than one user casting a vote, when really they just counted for two or three. :There are probably more reasons, but that's the basic jist of it. So let me know what you want to do with your extra account, and I'll see what I can do. :) 02:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandals! I already took care of it. The page has been deleted and I warned the anonymous contributor. But thanks for letting me know. :) 15:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Zaralith. Do you like MLP:FIM? Your profile pic is DJ Pon3, if ''you didn't know. Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 21:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)''